The Lost Masks
by Snowyicedragon
Summary: The Alliance are on a quest to seek the 10 forbidden masks..........


"A long time ago, before Sauron's time, there was a conflict between the Ork-hai and the Imps. They often fought for control over the lands of Kisenguard. The Imps then decided to create masks to help them win the wars. After a 5 year long process, the first mask was created. The leader of the Imps used it to win the lands. After that, the Imps decided to make more. The Ork-hai became jealous and they wanted to make masks of their own. So, one night, two Ork-hai generals crept into the Imp village, disguised as Imps. They made it all the way to the center of the village, where the masks were made. The two stole a copy of a book that taught the mask-making process. After the Imps made their 7th mask, they learned about the missing book. The Ork-hai had only made three masks when the Imps attacked them. They had a final battle that only a few survived. The Imps won the war. They then decided to hide all ten masks all of the world," Gandolf sighed, "This legend has been forgotten for many centuries. Now, present-day Ork-hai and Imp tribes are after the masks. The Imps have uncovered two masks and the Ork-hais have uncovered none.  
"So, what do we have to do?" Aragorn asked.  
"You three need to uncover as many masks as you can. Then give them to me, so I can seal them away. Everything will be made clear when you three finish the task."  
"So we just have to collect as many masks as we can until there are none left hidden. How do we find them?" the elf asked.  
"Patience, Legolas. Now, promise me that you three won't put the masks on-"  
"Why?"  
"Patience, Legolas," Aragorn insisted.  
"No, its okay. See, each mask has a power. Birdface, the mask that allows one to fly. Cheetahface is the mask that allows one to have superspeed. Swordsface, gives one the ability to use swords mentally. Lordface is the first mask ever made. It has a combined power of the other nine masks. Psychicface allows one to have psychic abilities. Starface gives one the ability of invisibility. Happyface makes one invincible. Convincingface allows one to take control of the enemy. Fishface allows one to breath underwater. Catface makes one ambitious and act like a cat. Each mask has the ability to posses the person that wears it and only ancient magic can release the masks. The mask comes alive when it is put on a face.  
  
"Oh..my. Don't you worry. I'll protect po-inty-ear and our king." Gimli the dwarf said.  
"And here is a map. Those ancient symbols represent a mask. The ones with a cross means that it has already been found. I wish you all luck." Gandolf disappeared with a swish of his cloak.  
"Well, what do we have to lose? Lets go," said Aragorn. They stepped out of Aragorn's throne room. One of the guards came up to him.  
"Is there anything you need us to do, sire?" The guard asked.  
"No. Legolas, Gimli, and I need complete this quest on our own. I want all of you to watch the people and obey Arwen. If I need aid, the wizard Gandolf, Legolas, Gimli, or me will sound the bell at Mortor. You should be able to hear it. Aragorn sighed deeply. "Oh, and do tell Arwen that I love her."  
"Yes sire." Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas set off on the journey, Aragorn rode on his own horse while Legolas and Gimli had to share one. For three whole dayse, they rode south to Kisenguard.  
"Help me get down from this thing. We dwarfs are not very good at controlling these creatures, I would prefer dogs, but they and too weak for our massive bodies." Gimli said as Legolas helped him down from the horse. "And then, there are camels. But they are too bumpy."  
"Are you on a diet?" Legolas asked.  
"If I was, then I would be outscoring you, pointy-ear, in battles.  
"he's got a point," Aragorn said. Gimli giggled in a strange way.  
"I thought only girls giggled." Legolas imputed.  
"HEY! I'M NO BOOB MANIAC, LONG HAIR THING!" shouted Gimli.  
"Are you saying that your queen is a-" began Aragorn  
"Oh no! I'm just kidding.. just kidding..sorry..Heh heh. I keep forgetting that ole' Aragorn is our king." Aragorn and Legolas smiled and turned away. The led the horses on a grassy field as Gimli trotted behind them. 


End file.
